Hiro MD- Famous role model
by Hiro MD
Summary: Hiro met two famous Hollywood movie stars from their hit 2017 movie "Flatliners". Meanwhile the niece of a famous Hollywood star had another medical crisis.
1. New Hospital rule

**In our last story, Our new co-worker, our youngest co-worker Holly got into car wreck and was paralyzed from the waste down along with the neurogenic bladder that requires using catheters. Today she was behind the desk making appointments. Because of me, Crystal has change the rules. Not only we treat children, we treat their families and sibling. Our new title was SF Family Hospital. Holly was on the phone with a patient until I walk up carrying a box.**

Holly:"Yes Mrs. Anderson. Well see you tomorrow morning for your ultrasound at 11:00am Bye".

Hiro:"I have something for you"?

Holly:"What is it"?

 **I took out out of the box.**

Hiro:"This is a portable bladder scanner you can keep in your locker. You can use it before you Cath. yourself plus I like to monitor to see how full your bladder gets. After you use it, make sure you write down in your chart".

Holly:"Why do you need to know this"?

Hiro:"For support and your primary physician".

Holly:"Seriously. Oh thank you so much.

Hiro:" You want me to show you how it works"?

Holly:" Well since your my primary physician, Why not".

Hiro:"You need a break anyway. Come with me to an exam. room

 **Holly wheeled herself into an exam. table. I help her gown up and ly down on the exam. table I lift her gown and her abdomen was bloated. I felt around her abdomen and it was full of urine. I show her how to use the scanner, it was 900ml overload. I ordered a gurney. I wheel her down to ER stat.**

Holly:"What's happening. Why am I'm here".

Hiro:"You need medical attention. You bladder was too full and it blocking your kidney's. I'm going have to perform a suprapubic catheter procedure. I need to wheel you to a procedure room, Stacy!

Stay:"Yes?!

Hiro "Go to procedure room 2. Prepare it for a suprapubic catheter procedure.

 **Stacy set out the supplies for the suprapubic catheter procedure with a urine meter. I help Holly on the table and cover her in sterile drapes. I put on a procedure gown,boooties,gloves and mask and goggles, I numb her up so he doesn't feel the procedure.**

Hiro:" Just Relax Holly. This is a needle stick to numb you up."

 **Meantime while she was being numbed up for the procedure, I cleaned the sight up with iodine,scanned her bladder again to confirmed the volume and wrote it in her chart. After she was all numbed up, I use a scalpel to puncture the bladder. I used another needle to plunge the urine, put an instrument in to help me put the foley catheter in. Urine start to pour out and onto the floor. Lucky I was wearing shoes protectors. I quickly put the catheter in and inflate the balloon. Urine went into the meter. I hung the meter on the gurney and wheeled her into the recovery bay. I checked her vitals. The meter was filling up quickly so I use the bedpan to empty it.**

Holly:"What just happen:"

Hiro:"Your bladder was really full so I needed to empty it right away".

 **I felt around her abdomen under her gown.**

Hiro:"It still draining. after you get emptied, your going to need to wear a leg bag. I'm afraid your going to be on the suprapubic catheter for the rest of your life I need to draw some blood to make sure your kidney's didn't get damage".

Holly:"Hiro, I'm sorry that I didn't empty my bladder sooner".

 **Hiro:"That's okey. paralyzed patient's with neurogenic bladder find suprapubic catheter make it easy for bladder management because they always don't know if their bladder is full. If it's too full, It could cause a problem that requires medical attention. I'm going to need you stay here for one night for observation. I'll give you a whole day pay. You can return to work the day after tomorrow but now I want you to rest. I'll have a nurse come in to admit you and take you to a room upstairs".**

Holly:"Thanks Hiro".

 **I went into the supply closet to grabbed some leg bags for her to take home with her. I took them upstairs to her room. Holly was on the phone called her aunt who was in L.A and explain to her with happen.**

Hiro:"Before you get discharge tomorrow, I'll teach you how to attach a leg beg onto your catheter from the bedside bag. You can use one leg bag up to a week. You have ten leg bags to take home with you".

Holly:"Thanks. I just got off the phone from my Aunt. She'll be glad to support me more because my parents are gone".

Hiro:"Your welcome. Oh I need to order another EEG to see why your bladder got too full too fast and you need to come in my office once a month for a catheter change".

Holly:"Why can't you walk across the street and do it"?

Hiro:"I can do that? Also I have a small procedure room in my house upstairs. I can do it at my house. Oh with you in the chair, I'll need Baymax to carry you upstairs in my office however I may have to bill you".

Holly:"I know. I guess we could do it that way".

 **I left the room and went to see more patients. The next day, Holly was being discharged. I was studying her brain pattern's that I recorded during the EEG test.I found out because her spinal injury, The bladder was no longer attach to the nerve of the brain so She didn't know if her bladder was full. If I haven't done the procedure, Her kidneys would shutted down that could required dialysis. The next day, I was teaching her by using the manikin on how to change** **bags from her SP catheter. Before being discharged, I watch her as she attached her SP Catheter on to a leg beg from the bedside bag and she strapped the leg bag onto her leg. I also showed her how she empty out the night bag into the toilet. I giver her another night bag to take home. As I was wheeling her down the hallway, I was shock who I saw.**

Hiro:"Ellen?

Holly:"Aunt Page"!

Hiro:"What are you doing here"?

Ellen:"Holly called me told me what's going on. Oh this is my boy friend Diego Luna. We met while we were shooting Flatlines".

Hiro:"Yes you told me. So Diego, You really went to medical School"?

Diego:"Yes I have. That's why they choose me to be Ray in Flatliners. I actually physician.

Ellen:" Hiro, Can I talk to you in private"?

Hiro:"Sure. Luna, will be right back"

Diego:"Sure".

 **I walk down the hallway with Ellaen. We went into the staff lounge.**

Diego:"Holly, I got something to tell you. How would you like to have an uncle. I proposed the Ellen last night".

Holly:"What? Are you serious?"

Diego:"Ellaen told me you other uncle died".

Holly:"Well he was shot by the Koreans. He was at war with me my Dad in Phyang North Korea what they were at one of the camps". My Mom was killed in a car reck.

Diego:"So it just you"?

Holly:" Yes".

Diego:"Will Ellaen and I are thinking moving up here and we like you to be our maid of honored".

 **As Diego and Holly was talking. Ellen and I were talking in the staff room.**

Hiro:"What"!?

Ellen:"I was having morning sickness and was throwing up and went to the Doctor's and I am".

Hiro:"Why didn't you tell Diego"?

Ellen:"I wanted to surprise him after the wedding. Diego and I are getting married in three months".

 **All the sudden we heard.**

 _"CODE BLUE IN THE HALLWAY. CODE BLUE IN THE HALLWAY"._

 **Ellen and I ran into the hallway. We saw Holly on the floor. Diego took out his stethoscope.**

Hiro:"Diego, What happen"?

Diego:"I was talking to her and she was shaking and fell out of the chair".

Hiro:"Stacy! I need a gurney stat".

 **Diego checked her pupils with his exam. light**

Ellen:"Diego, What is it"?

Diego:"She had a seizure. Is she an epileptic?'

Hiro:"I don't know".

 **Stacy came with the gurney. I help her lift Holly up on the gurney and cover her with the blanket.**

Hiro:"Stacy, we need to take her to the EEG lab. She maybe an epileptic".

We took her to the EEG lab. I paste wires on to her scalp and perform the test. Diego looked on the screen.

 **Diego:" She's having a seizure. Is that her neurogenic bladder"?**

Hiro:"Yes. That's why I performed an SP catheter. procedure".

Diego:"I like to know you more. How about we go out for dinner with Ellen. Dinner will be on me".

Hiro:"That would be great. let me re-admited her first before I clock out".

 **I amit Holly again because she has another medical crises then I clocked out and came home.**

* * *

 **I came into the door. Honey was in the kitchen.**

Hiro:"Hi babe. Listen. I will not be home for dinner".

Honey"You have a Date"?!

Hiro:"No. Let's not get a head to ourselves".

Honey:"Sorry. I just get things the wrong way".

Hiro:"That's okey. Anyway, I'm Having dinner with two famous Hollywood stars. Diego and Ellen".

Honey:"Those two stars from Flatliners "?

Hiro:"Yes I am. Look I'll be home by 10pm".

Honey:"Oh guess what? Maggie got her learners permit in the mail but I'm worried about something".

Hiro:"What?"

Honey:"About her Leven's disease. What if she fells asleep at the wheel".

Hiro:"Oh I forgot about that. I'll think of something. I need to go change. I need to be at the restaurant by 8pm. Diego made reservation".

Honey:"What Restaurant"?

Hiro:"Dukes seafood".

 **I was upstairs getting dress in my tuxedo until Tadashi went in my room"**.

Tadashi:"Dad"?

Hiro:"Yes son"?

Tadashi:"The School science fair is next month and I don't know what to make. Can you help me out"?

Hiro:"Actually, I have a very important dinner to go to. Why don't do ask Mom".

Tadashi:"Well I came to you first because your the genius one. Wait! Can I borrow Baymax next month?"

Hiro:"Well talk about this later. But now I got to get going. Honey. I'm leaving".

Honey:"Okay bye".

* * *

 **End of Ch 1.**


	2. Dinner with the stars

**I drove up to the restaurant find a parking space. I got out of the car and met in with Ellen and Diego on the sidewalk.**

Hiro:" Well shell we go eat"?

Ellen:"Yes let's go".

 **We went inside and Diego went up to the host".**

Host:"Welcome to Duke's seafood. Can I help you"?

Diego:"Yes Luna party of three".

Host:"Yes sir right this way".

 **We followed the host to a booth. The host took our coats and we sat down.**

Hiro:"So how you two met"?

Ellen:"Well. When I was in for my flu shot and my yearly check-up, This handsome Doctor came in to the exam. room and".

Hiro:"(Interrupted) Wait a minute, He was you"?

Diego:"Yes that was me".

Ellen:" Anyway. He gave me a complete medical exam. and my flu shot and found out that he an actor also so I told him about a movie we were shooting and we were looking for an actor who was professional at medicine and he except the job so I took him to Hollywood and introduce him to the directors and them showed his his medical degree and he was hired on the spot and said to him. "Your the Man we were just looking for. You got the part".

Hiro:"Amazing. Were you surprised at that".

Diego:"Completely surprised. Pay is good plus extra bonus in my check because being a license physician".

 **The waiter came to our table.**

Waiter:"Hi I'm Josh your waiter. Tonight special is grilled salmon with green beans, Cesar Salad and for desert we have coconut Cream pie".

 **Three of us ordered the special with our waters. We were chatting at the table.**

Diego:"So your brother built a healthcare robot before he passed"?

Hiro:" Yes he did. He wanted to be a physician like you so I followed his footsteps. I worked at SF Family Hospital. We used to treat Children only. But the rule's change. Than to your niece Ellen. We now treat both children and their family. Your niece is employed at our Hospital".

Ellen:"I know. Her Mom was an RN nurse and wanted to follow in her footsteps and got her medical degree in just one year. When she was born, she was a super baby".

Hiro:"Super baby"?

Ellen:" Her brain delovloped super fast that it's scary. She started to walk at 6 months and was potty train at the age of two. She stated Pre-K at three years old. Her Mom thought it was a handicap the turned out she was a gifted child. So she was at a boarding school for gifted children just before her Dad went to war in Pyongyang North Korea

Hiro:"What happen to him"?

Ellen:" He was sent to labor camp after a mistake he made out there.

Hiro:"What mistake?"

Ellen:"He was tested out a bomb and anciently bomb at a village that the Korean's live and Killed those families. So the Korean police was alerted and her Dad was arrested and was sent 5 years to hard labor. They starved him and torchered him like an animal and died from starvation and exhaustion. She received the message from her School and it took her pretty hard. That made her turned her life around. She dropped out a School when she was in 11th grade but was able to go to community collage to get her degree and went to med. school and got her license in two years.

Hiro:"That's a sad story".

Diego:"You had a peanut allergy"?

Hiro:"I did but Baymax my healthcare companion found a cure for my peanut allergy and tested out on me and I'll now allergy free".

 **The waiter came out with three coconut creme pies. After I took a bite, All the sudden. I felt sweaty. Diego looked up.**

Diego:"Hiro? Are you all right"?

 **I stand up. gasping for air. Ellen and Diego ran toward me. Lucky Diego had his pen light to exam. my throat.**

Diego:"His throat is closing up. We need to leave. Ellen here take my card to pay for the meal".

 **I was turning blue. I soiled myself. Th waiter grabbed the emergency kit to put oxygen on me. Diego called 911 on his phone. The ETM rushed in the restaurant with the stretcher. In the ambulance, The ETM tried to put a breathing tube down my throat but failed so they had to cut my neck open to put a tube down my throat to start bagging. I start to breath again. We got to the Hospital were I work. Crystal walked to the ambulance bay and surprised to see me as a patient.**

Crystal:"What happen"?

Diego:"I don't. know. We were eating at Duke's seafood and he collapse.

The Emergency room nurses cut off my $200 dollars tux, hook me up on the EKG monitor, started up an I.V. Wheel me down to I.C.U and hook me up in a ventilator. Ellen came into the Hospital in the I.C.U. Crystal came out of the room.

Crystal:"He's stabled right now. Can you tell me What happen"?

Ellen:"Well we were having dinner at Duke's seafood to have dinner until we had desert and... OH NO"!

Crystal:"What? What Happen"?

Ellen:"Well he had a peanut allergy and He said that Baymax found a cure for his peanut allergy and he said it was only a protocol call and tested on him. Excuse me. I need to talk to his wife. Oh Diego, Here's your credit card back. The waiter said that the meal was on the house since we had an emergency.

 **Ellen called Honey on her phone. Honey came to the Hospital.**

Ellen:"Thanks her coming. You can go see him. He's in I.C.U."

 **Honey came into his room. I was on life support. Honey was crying.**

Honey:(Crying)"Oh Hiro. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'll do without you."

 **Ellen took her out of the room and went into the break room to talk.**

Honey:"So Baymax did this"?

Ellan:"Well it was a testing phase for his peanut allegy. I guess it failed.

* * *

The next morning, Honey came into The I.C. U. I was off the ventilator. Honey was surprised.

Honey:" Thank goodness. How to you feel"?

Hiro:"I feel great. I'm breathing on my own.

 **The nurse came into the room.**

Stacy:"How are you feeling"?

Hiro:"Mush better thanks".

Stacy:"I'm going to take your IV out.

 **Stacy pulled the certain for privately, put her gloves on and remove my IV. and discharge me. Honey brought me my clothes to get dress in. Crystal gave me some time off to rest.**

* * *

 **Three days later, I returned to work. Crystal walked up to me.**

Crystal:"Feeling better"?

Hiro:"100% better thank's".

Crystal:"So why do you had a reaction when Baymax tried to cure you"?

Hiro:"Well "I'm not sure. It work for a little while then it wore out.I'm trying to figure out what went wrong".

 **Holly wheeled up to me.**

Holly:"Hiro"?

Hiro:"Holly. How is it going"?

Holly:"Fine. I herd what happen to you. How do you feel".

Hiro:"Just great".

Holly:"Hiro, while you were gone, we hired a new Doctor and guess who it is"?

Hiro:" I'm afraid to ask".

 **A handsome Doctor walked up.**

Hiro:"Diego"? What made you want to work here"?

Diego:"You. You inspired me to work here. Now will be partners".

HIro:"Diego? If you haven't treated me, I wouldn't be here thanks".

Diego:"Your welcome. Now let go see patient's together".


End file.
